Princess Protection Program Nick and Joe's Style
by JANiNNE123
Summary: What will happen when two beautiful young princesses have to go live with two country boys?


**Nicks P.O.V**

Okay Hi my name is Nick Jonas, I'm 17 years old and I have 3 brothers Joe who is my age and Frankie who is 7 and Kevin but he doesn't live with us he lives with his almost wife Ashley anyways my life was perfect, well mine and my brother's life, well just Joe but I'm getting of topic, you see this was going to be the perfect summer because I was going off of school for 4 months which was great but it started getting bad from the start of the day when Miley and Taylor (mine and Joe's girlfriends)said that they were going out for vacation but that wasn't the worst news the worst news was what my dad told us. You see our family isn't rich but we are not poor either my dad owns a bait shop but he also helps snotty little princess ugh such disgust but anyways you see it all started two week before Thanksgiving when our mom called me and Joe downstairs. "Boys!" she yelled, "Yes mom" Joe and I said in a strange chorus, "Come down here!" she shouted. Joe and I walked down the stairs to find her in the living room on the couch. "Boys," she said, "Your father and I both trust you and love you two very much okay" oh no this sounded bad already "Your father and I are moving out" What was she serious this was to good to be true even Joe must have thought that because he then said "Mom tell us the bad news because I know there is bad new I mean you and dad moving out two weeks before thanksgiving is not normal."My mom took in a deep breath and said "Boys the queen of England has asked me if you could please watch her two daughter Demetra and Selena, you see she believes her country will be under attack soon and she doesn't want her daughters to be there, plus she also wants them to learn how to be normal because they don't know how to do anything without a credit card. She told me to tell you too that her daughters are spoiled rotten and don't care for others." What! was she really serious I spoke next "Mom are you serious." My mom replied "yes look she has never asked for anything and she trust your father and I very much so will you please do it for me and your father?" She looked at us with those big brown eyes and made us cave in. "Fine" Joe and I replied with some disgust in our voice."Where are they sleeping and when do they get here." I asked My mom answered "Well they are sleeping in my room because my closet has 3 floors and is the biggest but don't worry the queen was very specific, she wants them to get a job, they should arrive tomorrow at about 5:00 am." "5:00 am!" Joe and i shouted "Yes, you see they are staying here for a year and they are going to school here and they are going to be normal must come in the morning so that no one can recognize them." "Okay mom" I said, this was going to be the worst day ever.

**Demi's P.O.V**

Hello, I'm Demi well Demetra but Demi for short, anyways I have the best life ever, well my sister and I do. I actually have 3 sisters but the other two don't live with us they are Dallas and Madison. The sister that does live with us is Selena. I was watching TV in my room with Selly when i got the horrible news. I heard a knock on the door and Sel shouted "Open" then we saw our favorite maid Lucy at the door-step. "girls" she said with her British accent, "Your mother would like to speak to you." "okay thank you" Sel and i told made our way down our grand stairwell and into the second living room. "hello mother" we greeted her. "Hello my beautiful young ladies" she replied. "Girls i have big news for you two", she said in a tone that made me very sure that we were not going to like this. "Girls, I'm sending you too away to live in Dallas,Texas for the year." "Excuse me?" Selena said, "You cant just send away the princesses of England to go live in Texas alone." I said, "your not going to be alone, you are going to live with a family, um the Jonas family I believe," "But mom,"Sel and I objected, even though we knew that there was no use in arguing with her at all. "No buts, you leave in an hour and will arrive in Texas at about 5:00 am so get packing." and with that she left us would await us in this misery? Selena and I walked upstairs and packed so many things that our luggage had to have its own jet, then we turned to give our castle on last look as we stepped on the plane that was going to take us where our destiny awaits.


End file.
